This invention relates to cooking apparatus and more particularly to a portable cook stove and stand.
Various types of portable grills, hibachis, patio stoves, and camping apparatus are shown in the prior art. Such prior art apparatus do not support the stove at a convenient height or, if at a convenient height, are not adequately portable or collapsible for storage. Further, prior art cooking apparatus are not aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 955,140 to Cronk discloses a camping apparatus wherein a tripod is utilized to support a fire box for cooking food over a campfire. The legs of the tripod are formed in sections which are joined together by tubular members and clamping screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 192,011 to Richardson discloses a portable lamp-stove wherein the cooking surface is supported by a tripod stand so that the heat from the portable lamp-stove is used to warm the contents of the cooking utensil.
Other patents show the state of the art with regard to cooking units and the supports therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,372 shows a torch-type heating device with a removably mounted grill and pivotally attached handle assembly convertible to a tripod support. Shields are mounted adjacent opposite ends of the torch tube to render the heating device wind-proof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,671 discloses a cooking unit having an adjustable and removable wind-shield. U.S. Pat. No. 545,783 discloses a gas burner having a support for vessels to be heated. U.S. Pat. No. 1,275,301 discloses a gas hotplate with frame. U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,925 discloses a gas burner with a supporting stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,790 discloses a pocket camp stove having wire leg members. A cook stove under the name of "Primus" is manufactured by Century Tool and includes a burner plate with associated fuel tank.